Edward in Charge
by appletreesfall
Summary: Edward is the new Au Pair for the Dwyer family. He thinks Philip and Lily will be his biggest challenge until he meets Isabella, Renee's daughter from a previous marriage. M FOR LANGUAGE AND LEMONS.
1. Canada to California

**So, new story! Very different from Shades of Green, in both writing style and character wise. I'm thinking it will be completely EPOV but I haven't decided yet.**

**Edward in Charge**

Chapter One

**EPOV**

Ever since I was little, I'd always wanted to move to America – to California, specific. Live the American dream. Canada, you could say, is very similar to America. But there's no Hollywood in Canada, no Las Vegas, no Malibu Beach.

As I board the plane, I think over how I came to be on this trip and the past couple of months that have lead up to me following my dreams. I dropped out of university – much to Carlisle's dismay. He wanted -- and probably still wants -- me to become a doctor. He's an award winning neurologist, who's loved by everyone. Well, mostly everyone. I went through the first few years of university. First premed then med before I realized it's not for me. University isn't for me and doctoring isn't for me. My parents lost their shit on me, telling me how I'd wasted years of my life and tons of their money but I couldn't find myself to care.

I lounged around my parents' home for a few months in Toronto, trying to think of a way to get out of this place, to finally move to California and pursue my dream of creating music. All the ideas I had were shot down. My parents… well, my father, refused to pay for school and allow me to go on a student visa. He'd also blocked me from getting my trust fund. He'd completely fucked me over.

They were getting antsy to have the house to themselves again and I was getting even antsier to get the fuck out of Canada. One day I was looking online and found Au Pair Canada, an agency that placed young Canadians into houses in other countries to take care of children for one year.

I had laughed with my buddy James but he dared me to apply – seriously. I figured I'd never get hired; I didn't have much experience with children, obviously a requirement in an Au Pair position. It was easy enough to get past it though -- I fudged the information, claiming to have lived in with my Aunt Jane and Uncle Alec and taken care of their daughter Heidi for a year. They easily agreed to lie for me. I think they thought I'd never go through with it or maybe I wouldn't get hired.

The requirements and application process were kind of fucked up and strict.

_Be between the ages of 18-26 _– Twenty-three and pretty fucking good looking, if I say so myself.

_Speak English proficiently _– English, French, Spanish, Latin…

_Have previous childcare experience _– One year of being a live in nanny for Heidi. A lie that they can have fun trying to disprove.

_Have a current passport _– I've traveled all over the world.

_Have a valid driver's license _– Since sixteen.

_Be a non-smoker and sign a non-smoking agreement _– Fuck smoking, I don't want my mouth to taste like a fucking ashtray.

_Have no criminal background _– Done. I was stealthy, anything that I did that was illegal: I got away with.

_Have finished secondary school _– Finished a hell of a lot more than that.

_Be committed to stay one full year in the United States _– A full year? Try my full fucking life.

_Never have participated in a United States Au Pair program _– This one was almost funny.

_Complete the training provided by the agency _– Easily done.

The application process was a whole fucking lot more through. First, I had to fill out a long ass form, send eight smiling passport-sized photos and a bunch of photos with me and not only my family but my Aunt Jane's. Then there were the diplomas, physician's reports, criminal record, drivers' license, passport and references. I also had to write a "Dear Host Family" letter, talking about my hobbies and work experience and why I wanted to be an Au Pair.

_Dear Host Family,_

_I dropped out of university and have spent the last year partying all night and sleeping in my parents' pool house all day. My hobbies are playing piano, jerking off and drinking. I'd like to be an Au Pair so I can move to America and fuck hot chicks all around California. Please pick me._

_Edward Cullen_

Yeah, I didn't think it'd be such a good fucking idea either. I'd had to write letters like this before, to get into med school. You just write what you think they want to fucking hear. I wrote all about how I love kids and how taking care of them is important to me. I wrote about playing the piano and how I'd taught Heidi how to play.

I went for an interview, through the training and was given a list of host families. I immediately eliminated any that weren't in California but there was still a huge list to pick from. I finally picked a family in Malibu Beach. They were apparently looking for a male au pair and I wondered if the father had Roman eyes. The dad in question was a baseball player and the mom was his "manager" which I took to mean was an excuse to travel with him.

One charming phone interview with the mom later, I was selected. The Dwyer family consisted of Phil, the father and pitcher for the Dodgers. Renee, the mother and Phil's manager. Isabella, who was apparently not Phil's and was a teenager so I didn't have to worry as much about her. I figure she's maybe fourteen, fifteen and at most I'll have to drive her to school. Philip is a five year old boy who loves baseball and trains. And Lily, who was only one and the one I was slightly concerned about but how fucking hard could it be?

All the legalities were taken care of, my J-1 Visa was issued and I just had to get a license when I got settled in. My parents flipped, calling me crazy. It was like a three hour long conversation, argument, whatever. In the end my mom made me promise to call all the time and Carlisle just shook his head in disappointment.

So this is how I'm sitting on a plane, waiting for it to land in Los Angeles. It's the middle of the day and fucking gorgeous out. Even in March. It was still freezing and ridiculous in Canada. I'm wearing jeans and a hoodie but I think it might be a little warm so I take off the hoodie and toss it into my carry-on. When I'm done reminiscing I get comfortable in my first class seat and fall asleep for a few minutes but I'm anxious so I can't fall into a deep sleep and the guy next to me keeps hitting my leg with his. I wish I'd asked Carlisle to give me a Xanax, Valium, something but that would require talking to him and I'm not doing that right now.

The plane lands and takes forever for them to let us get off. I'm all the way in the back so it takes even longer. I'm a little nervous because I always get nervous when meeting new people. When I was little I was shy, I guess it's left over from that. I meet people, girls and shit in bars and I'm fine. I even go home with them and we have sex and that's great, I'm not shy then but this is different. This is the family I'll be living with and can hopefully convince to keep me here, somehow, someway, forever.

I have to charm them, be great with the kids and make the teenager think I'm the coolest thing ever. All my friends' little sisters think I'm hot and shit. They giggle when they're around me and turn red and won't look me in my face. They have crushes and it's cute. Maybe this girl will have a crush and beg her parents to never let me leave.

I've been here two seconds and I already don't want to leave. Even the stale, plane air somehow smells better. Like the beach. I think this must be in my head because the doors are all sealed shut but it's amazing. In my head, California smells amazing.

When I finally get off the plane and walk through the terminal, I'm expecting to see a bunch of people waiting but then I remember that this was an international flight and after September 11, there's probably not a whole lot of that. I ask and I'm told there's an area for people who are waiting for international flight but I have to get my bags first. I groan but do as I'm told.

As I wait for the bagging carousel to go around a third time, I curse myself for not using more distinct baggage. This is taking for-fucking-ever. I finally find my bags and see a bathroom on the way. I really have to piss so I stop and do so. Afterward, I wash my hands and glance and myself in the mirror. Not bad. I run my hand through my hair, trying to make it look a little less like sex hair but there's no use. The shirt I'm wearing isn't bad, plain black t-shirt and the jeans aren't too wrinkled. I'm glad I took off the hoodie but it's a little chilly in the airport. I shrug it off and walk out, finally finding the waiting area.

Lots of fights just came in so it's hard to find the person with the sign with my name. I don't know if it'll be the dad or the mom or a driver. What I don't expect is what I actually see.

There's a brunette girl with a sign resting against her legs that says CULLEN in big, red letters. It's decorated with glitter and pictures of baseball. But the brunette is what catches me eye. She's busy, texting, and isn't paying attention. She's tiny and hot and wearing what I can only guess her school uniform. At least, I hope it's her school uniform or she goes around dressed like every man's wet dream. The skirt is short but I can tell she has it rolled up at the waist to make it shorter. It's black, red and white plaid and she has a black polo shirt on. It's tight. Really tight. I'm a few feet away and I can see how the coldness of the airport is affecting her and her nipples. Her long, long hair is even in low pigtails. Perfect to hold onto while she has her lips around my… I have to back the fuck up and stop thinking like this because I feel that part that I want her lips around start to harden and that's the last thing I need right now.

This girl is hot. I think I've said this but she's so hot that I think it needs to be repeated. And apparently has something to do with the family I'm taking care of. I briefly think that this girl is trouble or will be trouble and I should run back to Canada but my cock is against that idea and I'm a man so I always think with that part of my anatomy.

I decide to stop staring like a pervert and I walk the few feet over to her and clear my throat.

She looks up, her face is surprised and she looks sort of nervous, shy before saying, "Can I help you?"

Her voice is quiet. Sweet. Not annoying like a lot of hot girls.

"I think you can. You're holding a sign with my last name on it," I give her my signature grin and tap the sign with my foot. She looks alarmed for a second.

"You? You're the new nanny?" she's shocked and I wonder if no one told her that my first name is Edward and that she should be expecting a male.

"Au pair. My name is Edward," I correct, offended.

"Manny," she says, as if she can't help herself, before giggling. At me. For being an au pair.

"Who are you, exactly?" I ask the question that's bugging me. Is she a neighbor doing a favor? Was she hired to do this? This is Los Angeles, was it for some coke money? I could picture her snorting lines up her perfect little nose. Off my hip. Maybe off my cock. Would that work? Could we make it work? I'm not into drugs but if she is, I'll let her do whatever she wants on me.

She immediately stops giggling and her cheeks redden, "Isabella Swan. My mom asked me to pick you up, she had some… thing to go to with the kids."

She's quiet and avoiding my eyes and starts texting someone. I stand there, kind of not sure what to do. I already sort hate her for the many comment but she's so insanely hot. I'm not sure if I want to smack her face or her ass. Wait, Isabella? Her mom? The teenage daughter? I'll be living with sweet little hot girl?

Run, Edward. Run as fast as you can.

I'm checking here out again and she notices and flushes a deeper shade of pink. She sort of shoves the sign at me before turning on her heel and walking away. I struggle to carry my bags and the sign, glaring at the back of her head when I'm not checking out her ass and the way her hips are swaying. I know she's doing this on purpose because girls don't walk like this normally. I have girl friends, friends that are girls, who tell me that girls do this on purpose. Walk in front of a guy and do their best models walk to get his attention on their ass. And this girl, this Isabella, is walking like she's on Project fucking Runway.

We finally make it outside of the airport and I stop, breathing in the California air. I was right: it's wonderful. I grin a big grin and I don't care of I look like a loser. This place is amazing, I already love it, never want to leave it. Isabella has stopped a few feet ahead of me and her face is still pink but she's kind of smiling at me. I smile back before walking past her, walking too close so I brush into her "by accident" but I guess I'm closer than I realize and she stumbles a bit and has a hard time finding her footing. I grab her arm to study her because I didn't want to actually push her over.

"Whoa, there. Maybe you shouldn't wear such high heels if you can't walk in them," I smirk at her but inwardly hope she wears them all the time. They make her smooth legs look so long.

Isabella looks shocked and I notice she has prettiest brown eyes that I want to see looking up at me while she's on her knees sucking my dick but instead of trying to make this happen, I give her a mock shocked look back, "You're welcome, by the way."

"I'm welcome… I'm _welcome?_ You shoved me!"

I hold my hands up in surrender, still wearing the smirk that makes the girls melt.

"Lead the way. I don't know what your car looks like, eh?"

"Eh? How… Canadian," she smirks like she made some great pun. Calling me Canadian? Wow, what an insult, considering I _am_ Canadian. This girl needs to learn and I'd like to teach her. She seems so sweet and I kind of like that she tried to insult me, though.

Isabella leads the way to the parking lot where a very expensive looking Audi is parked crookedly. I put my suitcases in the trunk while she climbs into the driver's seat and already know this girl is probably an awful driver. This parking job – she's parked in like three spaces, somehow. I roll my eyes and get into the passenger side. She starts the car and music starts blaring. Kings of Leon, I can live with this.

She pulls out of the parking lot and by the time we make it onto the highway; I'm gripping the oh-shit handle like my life depends on it. Maybe it does. She's a mad woman on the road.

"Why do you look so nervous?" she stops singing True Love Way to ask me, having the gall to look surprised. Has no one ever pointed out her awful, scary driving abilities?

"Who the fuck gave you a license?" I ask, seriously. At least now I know that the exam won't be hard, I'll pass it in a heartbeat.

"The State of California," she says, frowning a little. I'm sure I've insulted her and I feel a little bad but if I'm nice, she'll be nice and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to help myself from touching her smooth looking thigh. I almost want to ask her if she waxes.

"So… uh, Isabella. You're eighteen?" I ask and I'm hoping she is eighteen. I'm no lawyer but I think I'll have a better chance of not getting my ass kicked by her father if I fuck her and she's eighteen.

"Seventeen," she tells me with a little blush. I think she knows what I'm thinking. Knows that I wish I was driving so I could try to coax her into some road head.

"Oh, that's… awesome." No, it's not. "So are your brother and sister good kids?"

"Um, well... Philip is the a little on the… evil side, he likes to play jokes and pranks, you know? Lily doesn't talk even though she's almost two," she looks serious but I hope she's joking. Her tone tells me she's not and I wonder what I've gotten myself into.

_Dear God, can I just be Isabella's Au Pair? I bet there's a lot I can teach her. She looks so sweet and innocent and you know someone's going to defile the girl one day, why shouldn't it be me? Thanks, Edward Cullen_

The rest of the ride is spent in relative quiet. Isabella controls the music but I don't mind, we have similar tastes. I like her. She's hot and shy and has a nice singing voice. I could imagine myself playing piano and her singing along, soft and sweet.

When we finally arrive at the house, she parks in the huge circular driveway and gets out of the car. She pretty much runs up the drive and into the house without a word and I want to kill her for leaving me to fend for myself but her cheeks were so bright pink.

I get my luggage out of the back and when I look up, there are two people standing in the doorway. Phil and Renee, I guess.

"Hey there, Edward!" Phil calls. He walks over and helps me with my suitcases, which I thank him for. He's young, too young to be Isabella's father. His wife comes over, a peaceful smile on her face and I realize Isabella must be her child. She looks young but older than Phil though you can tell she's had some work done. She looks like Isabella, their faces are similar.

"Hello, Mr. Dwyer, Mrs. Dryer," I smile politely and shake his hand and go to shake Renee's but she pulls me into her arms, hugging me tightly. I don't know how to respond so I sort of… pat her back until she lets me go.

"We're family, Edward. No handshakes, only hugs," she says and she's completely serene and I wonder if she's high. I smile again but it's awkward this time.

"And please, Phil and Renee. Alright, let's take this party inside so you can meet the kids," Phil pats my shoulder. Before we go inside, I stare at the house in wonder. It's fucking huge, beautiful with all this plant-life in front of it. Trees, flowers and shit. Finally I snap out of it and the three of us trudge inside with my bags, stopping when we reach the huge foyer. Phil tells me that the housekeeper will take my bags to my room and I feel a little awkward. How much hired help does this family have?

Two little kids come barreling down the hallway. They both are blonde and tan and look exactly like their father. They don't look anything like Renee but the girl has Isabella's nose which is weird but maybe it skipped a generation. Phillip is holding a baseball over Lily's head; she's crying and trying to get it.

I decide to try to show off for the parents, show them they made a good choice. I kneel down next to them, "Hey guys, I'm Edward."

"I know, I know!" Philip sounds excited and this is good, maybe he'll do what I say. I feel Renee and Phil watching me, probably waiting to see the wonder that is Au Pair Edward. They're in for a big surprise but I don't think it's a good one.

"Why don't you share the ball with your sister, she'll give it back later," I try to coax him gently.

His face is contemplative and for almost a few minutes he looks between the ball in his hand to his little sister. I'm about to try again when he nods and says, "Okaaaayyyy!" Then he drops the ball on Lily's head. Well, guess he is the devil, I think as Lily cries harder.

Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought.

Lily turns to me, her huge eyes so sad and holds her stubby little arms out to me. I can't help but want to pick her up and make her feel better and I'm aware that I'm still being watched by the parents so I go head and lift her in my arms. She immediately puts her thumb in her mouth and lays her head on my shoulder. I look at Renee and she's grinning at me, her hands clasped together under her chin. I smile back because I did something right.

The devil-child runs off, shouting about playing baseball and Phil looks terrified for a second then takes off after him, leaving us alone. I wonder where Isabella is and glance around the foyer like it holds the answer.

"So Edward, let me give you a tour!" Renee's enthusiastic voice startles me and I nod. What am I supposed to do with this kid? Renee starts walking down the hallway and I guess maybe I'm supposed to carry her around which sucks because she's kind of heavy for a one year old.

I follow Renee into the kitchen and she shows me where everything is kept – the food, the plates, the glasses, the silverware. She also shows me the special organic food that Philip and Lily must eat. She stresses this at least twelve times and I wonder if the previous nanny defied her. The tour proceeds to the living room then the dining room. There's nothing remarkable, just a giant television. I'm not really impressed until we reach the indoor pool.

"Holy shit," I mumble. Renee gives me a disapproving look but I shrug because I can't help it. It's fucking amazing. Part of me is hoping Isabella will walk down right now in just one of those tiny bikinis but she doesn't and I'm disappointed.

We walk downstairs and Lily falls asleep with her head on my shoulder, she's still sucking her thumb and looks really cute. It's good, I think, that I'm starting to think she's cute. Maybe if I form an attachment, it'll make me a better Au Pair.

"This is the gym," Renee holds out her arm like Vanna White. I hold back laughter at the thought. I look around and holy shit, it's nice in here. There's everything you could imagine in a professional gym, let alone a home gym. I guess working out is important to a professional baseball player.

The rest of the "basement" consists of an indoor batting cage, which is where Phil and Philip are. Renee explained that Philip has to be watched very closely near the bats and that he's recently learned to turn the machine on so I should always be very careful. I'm excited because this means I get to play with it, too. There's a small movie theatre with just about ten seats but a screen as large as one in an actual theatre.

"Phil gets sent movies before they're released in theatres," Renee explains. I guess it makes sense.

"Isabella spends a ton of time down here. We think it's important to provide fun stuff for the kids to do at home so they don't go wild out on the streets," she tells me as we start up the stairs. I would love to see Isabella go wild on the streets. Or wild in my sheets.

Lily is still asleep and the dead weight of her body has made my arm fell asleep but it's nothing I can't handle. We bypass the first floor and go to the second.

"That's Phil and my room… Lily's room… the playroom… Philip's room," she points to each room. Then we backtrack back down the hallway to Lily's room and she opens the door to a room that's actually cute. It's all light pink and bright white and ballerina themed. The bedding looks nice and soft and I'm careful as I lay Lily in it, not wanting to wake the little girl up.

"Uh, is there a monitor?" I ask as I look around stupidly. I have no idea what I'm looking for though.

"Oh, yes!" Renee grabs a white walkie-talkie and hands it to me. I look it over before shrugging and latching it to my belt loop. "Oh, no!" she cries, shaking her head and I instantly wonder what I've done wrong. Before I know it, her hands are at the edge of my jeans and I hold my hands up, wondering what the fuck she's doing.

"Uhhh," I'm speechless. But I quickly realize she's taking the monitor, not going for what's beneath the belt.

"You don't start until Monday, Edward!"

"Oh, awesome!" I tell her enthuastically which she laughs at. I walk out of the room and she follows, shutting the door. There are other rooms and I wonder if it's Isabella's. I'd like to know where to sneak in to watch her sleep.

"Those other rooms aren't really important," Renee interrupts my thought process, "guest room, Phil's office, my art room…"

She loses me when I realize these rooms are neither Isabella's or mine.

"This is Philip's room," she tells me, leading me into the room she had pointed out earlier. It's decorated tastefully but it's boyish and all about baseball, "Isabella decorated both the kids' rooms."

Oh, did she? What else does Isabella do, Renee? Tell me, please.

"She did a great job," I tell her instead.

"She also decorated your room and her own!" Renee brags. I wonder where the fuck these rooms are and how long it'll take me to get inside Isabella's but I don't ask, allowing Renee to lead. Finally, we reach the door at the end of the hall and it opens up to a third floor.

An attic? I have to live in a fucking attic? What if there are cobwebs and spiders and shit? I follow anyway. The stairs are nice, carpeted. They don't seem like they're leading up to a creepy attic but you never know.

When we reach the top of the stairs, it's obvious which room is which. There are only two doors. One with a giant 'B' painted on it and one blank. I wonder if I can pretend to get lost later, wander into the wrong room. There's also loud music blasting and I can hear her singing. I want to go in there and sing with her and maybe get her to strip to the music.

"And here's your room!" Renee announces and I'm expecting something girly but I'm pleasantly surprised. It's done in golds and whites and blacks and simple, just how I like it. The bed is huge and I can't wait to shower and sleep in it. The room is more like a suite – a little living room, the huge bathroom and the bedroom itself. It's amazing. I wonder if Isabella has a room like this. I wonder if her bed looks as comfortable as mine and if I can test the difference between the two. I decide to spend the rest of the night in here. I'll jerk off then shower then jerk off a few more times until I fall asleep.

"So that's the whole house, why don't you come downstairs and we'll go over everything?"

There goes that plan.

Later, much later, I'm settled in. It's Thursday and my duties don't really start until Monday. This is so I have time to observe and see what their regular schedule is. I lie in bed and decide that first thing on the list is getting Philip some manners. Or to bribe him to stop being an ass to his little sister.

My official schedule was going to be working all day and night when Phil and Renee were away and off when they were home. Included in my duties were making sure Isabella got off to school and home on time and to make sure she didn't throw any parties. Isabella and Philip go to the same private school. What I'm told is it goes "from pre-k to 12th grade" but Philip has to be taken to school separately, Isabella refuses to show up with her five year old brother.

I'm lying in bed, reviewing the day. I jerked off three times but my thoughts keep returning to Isabella. I tried to sleep for a long time but even with the time difference, I can't. I finally get out of bed and go to get a drink. The house is mostly quiet, dark. I try to be quiet and feel around so I don't bang into things but I don't know where stuff is and I stub my toe a few times. I finally make it into the kitchen and notice a soft light. The freezer is open; someone's standing in front of it.

It's Isabella, wearing a pair of hot pink sleep shorts with white polka dots and a tight, tight white tank top. The shorts are so short that her ass is hanging out and I can't help but stare. Can't help but want smack it, bite it, put my cock between the cheeks. I feel myself growing hard and bite my lip to refrain from groaning but I guess I'm too late because Isabella turns suddenly. She has a pint of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other and nipples that can cut through glass, I guess from standing in front of the freezer.

Isabella's wide eyes roam up and down my body and even in the darkness of the room; I can see her face darken when she sees the erection that's obvious through my boxers. She takes the ice cream filled spoon in her hand and licks it in a seductive manner. Way too seductive. Her eyes haven't left the bulge in my boxers. I feel myself hardening further under her gaze. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

I turn and leave the room, without my drink and without saying a word.

Maybe she's not so innocent.

And if not, I am completely, totally, one-hundred percent fucked.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Shy to Flirty

the response on the first chapter = awesome!

***i own an edward cullen cut out (haha, thanks meghan. ****) but not twilight!***

********

**EPOV**

When I wake up I am confused and it takes me a few minutes to realize where I am. I finally get out of bed and see it's early, only 6:30 but it's normally later in Toronto. I decide I should see the morning routine of the Dwyer family and I throw on khaki shorts and a green polo shirt. A girl I picked up at Tim Hortons told me it made my eyes look amazing and I want Bella to think the same thing.

I piss and wash my hands before running a hand through my hair. It's all over the place but I have no control over that. I decide to brush my teeth real quick because Isabella might be down there and I can't imagine her being a fan of morning breath even though I can't imagine a situation where I'd get close enough to her for her to smell my breath. Usually I wait until after breakfast to eat them because I hate the taste of mint with my eggs but today, it's a better option. I want to make a good impression. Once my breath is fresh and minty, I walk into the hallway and pause, trying to hear if the princess is awake.

Just as I get closer to the door to try to listen, it flies open and there's Isabella. She must have been awake for a while because her hair is curled around her shoulders and it looks like it took a while to do. She's dressed almost the same as yesterday except her shirt is a bright white polo. I can see her bra through it, I can tell you that it's white with red hearts and I'm wondering if her panties match. I decide they must because I can't imagine this girl not wearing a matching bra and panty set.

The cutest thing is her bare feet and I don't know why I think feet are cute but Isabella's sure are. Her toes are painted the same bubblegum pink that I noticed on her little sister's fingers. She must have done them for Lily and that's sweet, I think. Her make up is perfect if not a little overdone and I want to tell her she looks so much prettier without it but she opens her mouth before I can say it.

"Oh my god!"

She seems startled and her hand flies over her heart. Her eyes widen, my eyes widen. Her cheeks flush, my cheeks flush. And I don't know what to say, I stutter before I finally blurt, "Why is there a 'B' on your door instead of an 'I'?" _What the fuck kind of question is that, Edward?_

"Um, well, my name is Isabella. Everyone calls me Bella, except like... my mom and Phil. Or um, my Dad…" she says, crossing her arms over her chest and hiding her best assets from my disappointed eyes. But it causes me to look up and notice that there's disappointment in her eyes. I wonder if something happened with her Dad.

"Oh, alright. Well Bella, I was--"

"I have to finish getting ready for school," she rushes out before flying down the stairs. I stare at the place she had been standing for a few minutes, wondering what the hell just happened.

I go downstairs and into the kitchen, where the whole family is settled. Isabella is sitting next to Philip who keeps pulling at her curls then letting them go to watch them curl up again. Lily is in a highchair, being fed eggs by Phil and Renee is flitting around, giving the housekeeper and cook orders.

"Please stop, Philip. Um, Edward? Can you do something, maybe keep him out of my hair?" She looks at me expectantly with those Bambi eyes and I want to do anything she asks but instead I smirk at her and sit directly across from her at the table.

"No can do, Bella. This hired help isn't officially on the clock until Monday."

Her eyes are round and cheeks are rosy again before she makes a frustrated noise the next time Philip pulls a curl, his hand gets swiped away. I can tell she didn't hurt him, it was barely a tap. But I know what's going to happen now. Sure enough, Philip's face crumble and he starts to cry. Loudly. Isabella leans over and tries to soothe him and you can tell by the way she speaks to him that she's not very experienced with kids but it's too late, Renee is rushing over.

"What's wrong, my baby?" Renee kneels next to his hair, smoothing his light hair. He sniffles and hiccups softly.

"Bella hit me, Mama," his whine is annoying and it makes me want to teach him to man up. I wonder why Phil isn't saying anything. I look over and he's busy cleaning Lily up after her breakfast and he seems oblivious to his son acting like a baby. Shouldn't five year olds be more mature? Phil needs to teach this kid that there are worst things in the world then his sister "smacking" at him. I bet Philip needs more of a man's influence in his life and I'm suddenly a little glad I'm here.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

Isabella Marie Swan. Beautiful Swan. Pretty name, she lives up to it.

"Mom, he kept pulling my hair!" Isabella defends herself and I almost feel bad. Almost. Seeing her get yelled at by her mom reminds me that this is a teenager and I feel a little bad for masturbating last night thinking of her giving me the huge Bambi eyes while sucking my dick.

"You need to be nicer to the kids and spend more time with them," Renee reprimands her daughter and Isabella's face brightens further. I can tell she's embarrassed to be yelled at in front of a stranger and I find myself wanting to defend her.

"Whatever, mom," she mumbles. The cook brings me a plate with pancakes, egg and bacon and I dig in. It's delicious. Renee goes to get the kids dressed and Phil disappears into the basement so it's just Isabella, the cook and me.

I try to focus on my food but she's in front of me, looking so disappointed that I want to do or say something to make her feel better.

"Does your mom know you painted Lily's nails? That might get her off your case," I ask her this without thinking about how stalkerish it sounds before I take a bite of eggs. She's blushing again and she shakes her head slowly.

"No, she only notices… how did you know I painted her nails?"

Now I feel my cheeks burning, "Uh… well… I, uh, noticed her nails yesterday and your toe nails in the hallway this morning."

"You looked at my toe nails?"

"Well, I just… the color caught my eyes," I'm flustered. I don't know what to say. I feel like a fool. I shovel my food in my mouth like crazy.

"Oh, I thought you were just staring at my tits. Good to know I was wrong," she says and she sounds almost playful but I'm so shocked I choke on my food. I don't know why but I start pounding on my chest, trying to dislodge the food.

"Oh my God!"

Isabella is suddenly behind me, pounding on my back and I finally get the food up. She keeps her hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles and it feels good, I don't want her hand to ever stop doing something as simple as this.

"Uh, thanks," I finally get out before looking over my shoulder at her.

"It was my fault," Isabella says before going back to her side of the table and eating the last piece of bacon. There is a bunch of other stuff on the plate but the only thing I can see that she's eaten is the bacon.

"Big fan of meat?" I smirk at her. I sit back in my chair and push my plate away because after the choking incident, I decide I can't eat in front of Bella.

She turns bright red, like she didn't just talk about her tits two seconds ago. One minute she's so shy and bashful. The next she's flirtatious. I can't decide which I like better and I want them both.

But I laugh. She shakes her head and leaves the room and I hear her run up the stairs. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now so I go upstairs to find Renee. She's in Lily's room. Philip is on the floor, playing with some trains and Renee is changing Lily's diaper.

"Edward, I hate to ask but can you finish this for me and dress Lily? And would you be able to drive Philip to school? I know you haven't started yet but I'm kind of in a jam…" she trails off and I wonder what sort of jam came up in the last fifteen minutes but I shrug and walk over to the changing table.

"I don't have my license yet, I was planning on going to the place this weekend…"

"Oh, well…" Renee ponders her conundrum for a few seconds before shrugging, "Just be careful driving, sweetie!"

"Um, sure, no problem, then" I tell Renee. She'll be paying any tickets I'm issued and I'm pretty sure cops will be fine with a Canadian drivers license. It's not like I'm from the other side of the world.

I decide to try to do something nice for Isabella, "Lily's nails sure are cute. Did you paint them?"

"Oh… no, Isabella must have done that. How sweet!" Renee is beaming and I'm glad I said something. She hurries out of the room after thanking me a thousand times and finally lets me turn to Lily, who is naked. I frown at the diaper by her feet and pick it up, trying to figure out what side is the front.

A few minutes later, after turning it every which way, I hear a voice behind me.

"Need help?"

I turn and Isabella is in the doorway. She's wearing the black heels from yesterday now and a necklace that has a plain, round diamond. It's pretty and I immediately hope it's not from a boyfriend. Even though nothing can happen between us, she's seventeen. I'm twenty-three. I work for her parents. Live in her house. Nothing, at all, can ever happen. This is my mantra.

"Uh, it's been a while…" What I'm trying to hide is the fact that I've changed a total of one diaper in my life. Heidi's when she was first born and I stopped in the middle because I got scared she'd break in half.

"Diapers haven't changed in like, a million years," she says as she walks into the room, swaying her hips. She takes the diaper from me and puts it on, she struggles with the diaper a bit herself before Lily is finally secure in the diaper. Her face and neck flush and I want to tease her but decide it's not right.

"Your mom didn't tell me what to dress her in…" I trail off, clueless as to where the baby's clothes are. Isabella rolls her sparkling eyes before walking over to a closet and opening it. She contemplates the selection briefly before pulling out a dress that's white on the top but the skirt is light pink and layered ruffles. She hands it to me and I hold it up, making a face at it. It's dressy for during the day.

"It's Alice + Olivia," Isabella informs me, like that means something to me. It doesn't.

"And…"

"It's really popular! I did all of their spring shopping, Renee doesn't have time. Come on, dress her… I heard Renee ask you to drive Philip and you'll have to follow me and I need to be early because I have to ask my teacher a question and I really don't want to have to wait until class or after school," Isabella rambles and I roll my eyes, dressing the squirming baby as quickly as I can. Lily coos and smiles but doesn't talk. Isabella wasn't lying yesterday.

Isabella hands me white sandals and I put one on, struggling with the squirmy baby. She snorts and I figure she's figured out my secret – I don't know crap about kids. I roll my eyes before putting on the other.

I put up Lily and grab Philip's hand and we all walk downstairs. There are two teenage girls, dressed like Isabella, standing in the foyer, chatting amongst themselves. I didn't hear the doorbell ring so I assume they must be comfortable to let themselves in. Isabella squeals and runs over to them and they all hug. I roll my eyes because I'm sure they see each other every day.

"Oooh, who's that, Bells?"

"Edward, the manny," Isabella giggles. Wow, she's kind of a bitch in front of her friends.

The girls are… hot. Which is not surprising, seeing how hot Isabella is. The one who had asked who I am is supermodel tall, she must be five-eleven and she's wearing flats. She has long, long blonde hair and long, long tan legs. She has her skirt rolled up, like Isabella but is wearing a more conservative dark red polo that's not nearly as tight as Isabella's seem to be.

The other one is tiny. She's short and skinny and kind of looks like a pixie. She has on Mary Jane high heels and a white graphic tee with the Cheshire smile that hangs off her shoulder from Alice in Wonderland. She has on these silver gladiator sandal things and a bunch of bracelets.

"And you two lovely ladies are…?"

"How charming, Edward," the blonde one practically purrs my name and I have to remind myself of the fact that I'm holding a toddler so I don't get an erection when I think about a foursome. These three hot teenagers and me. I wonder if I can convince them it would be a great 'Welcome to America, Edward' gift to me.

"I'm Alice!" the little one, Alice, bounces on her toes. I start to imagine her bouncing somewhere else but have to stop myself.

"And I'm Rosalie," Blondie purrs, rubbing her hand up and down my arm. Isabella's face turns red and she grabs both of their hands.

"Come on, guys. Edward, follow Alice's car!"

These girls seem way too happy for kids going to school. I don't remember ever being that happy but this is California and who knows what school is like.

I follow them outside with the kids and it takes me forever to get them settled in the car but thankfully they wait inside the bright yellow Porsche for me. Who would buy their seventeen year old kid that kind of car, I have no fucking clue. The car that I'm driving is nice. A BMW SUV, which I was told last night, is what I'll be driving for as long as I stay on with them. Once Philip is in his booster seat and Lily is buckled – correctly, may I add – in her car seat, I beep at the girls to let them know we're ready.

Alice takes off and I'm not kidding when I say her tires squeal. I follow at a more reasonable pace but still have to speed in effort not to get lost. Philip chats with me about baseball the whole way and about his teacher, who is pretty and doesn't know about baseball and he tells me he's glad I'm here. When I ask why, he says because it's nice to have another boy because his dad's not around much. I feel bad. Lily is silent the whole ride.

I park next to the girls and Alice and Rosalie giggle and wave as they say goodbye. Isabella tells them to shut up but waves at me in a cute, shy way and I wonder where the snotty girl in the hallway went. I like this one much better. I realize I'm probably parked in the wrong section but Philip says he knows where we're going. I get Lily out and let him lead the way to the kindergarten class.

His teacher is standing outside the room, greeting the students and I do a double-take when I see her. She's gorgeous. Long, strawberry blonde hair, a perfect body and bright white teeth, I can see what Philip was talking about. Little man has taste.

"Miss Denali!" Philip cries as he runs up to her. She grins at him, saying hello and looks up at me. Her smile broadens.

"Hello, there. You must be the new Au Pair?"

"Edward Cullen," I introduce myself, sticking my hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," she says.

"Please, Edward. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other, though, Mrs. Denali," I smile the panty-dropper smile at her and I can see her smile brighten even more.

"It's Miss but please, call me Tanya. And I look forward to seeing you… and Philip, of course."

I lean down to Philip's level, "Have a good day, buddy. High five?" I hold my hand up and he high-fives with all his might. I wave to both of them before walking away, jiggling Lily on my hip and making her laugh.

"Edward's gonna get laid, Lily. Can you say that? Laaaid."

She just laughs and when we get outside, I glance around for Isabella.

Just when I give up, I see her standing in a group of people. She's holding hands with some guy who looks like a douche and I feel my heart fall a little. She has a boyfriend. Fuck. She sees me and smiles, wiggling her fingers at me. I sigh and wave back. The guy notices me and kind of leers, covering Isabella's ass with his hands. I glare for a second before putting Lily in the car and buckling her in. Once she's all buckled in, quicker this time, I look over again and they're gone.

I get in the car and drive home, depressed now.

I park the car in the same spot as it was in earlier and got Lily out. Phil is home and takes her from me and I go to my room. I lie around for a few hours, unpack and organize my shit, read a little, e-mail my mom and Aunt Jane.

At lunch time, I eat a huge amount of food thanks to the cook then I lay around in my room some more. I feel like I'll get fat eating so much so I decide to go downstairs and work out.

I change into basketball shorts and a white undershirt, jogging down to the first floor, where I make a detour into the kitchen. On the fridge is a class list for Philip and it includes Tanya's personal number. I know she'll still be at school but that's good, I want to leave a message.

I dial and when the answering machine picks up, I almost do a fist-pump.

"Hey Tanya, this is Edward Cullen… Philip Dwyer's Au Pair. I was wondering if you'd, uh, like to go for dinner sometime. I'm new to the area… to the country, actually and I was hoping you could show me around. So, uh, call me," I leave my number and hang up. I feel good, like I've taken control of my life.

I live in an awesome place.

I'm young and good looking.

I'm getting paid to help take care of two kids and drive a BMW.

I met a fuck-hot woman today and even though she doesn't push the fuck-hot teenager who can't decide how to act around me out of my mind, I bet she sure can distract me until she does.

I run down the last set of stairs to the basement. It's empty and I'm glad because I want to wallow about Isabella having a boyfriend. I feel a little better but Tanya could turn me down and that'd make me feel pretty shitty. I start with the treadmill and it's hot so I take my shirt off after a while.

I'm in the middle of my third mile when I hear someone else come into the room.

I turn and lose my footing when I see who it is. I go flying off the machine and hit the wall behind me, pretty far because of how fast I was going.

"Oh my God!" Isabella cries, running over to me. She tries to touch me but I'm sweaty so I shrug her off. Plus, the instant hard on I got upon seeing her is pretty obvious through my gym shorts so I'm trying to move so she can't see.

Her hair is in two braids and her face is scrubbed clean. She's dressed in just a bright red sports bra and tiny black shorts with red trim and white Nike sneakers. She looks like she's from some sort of… gym based porno.

"Oh, fuck," I moan as I struggle to stand up.

My shoulder, where the main impact was, fucking hurts.

She helps me up, her face full of concern.

"I shouldn't have scared you, I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine, Isabella," I mumble, going and turning the treadmill off.

When I turn back around, I notice her eyes are on my body, my abs. In my time off, I worked out a lot and I won't deny I have a nice body. It's definitely nicer than any teenaged boy's body. Better than that douche bag kid she was holding hands with. Who had his mitts all over that lovely, lovely ass.

"It's not! Come on, let's go to the hospital or the doctor…"

"It's fine, Isabella," I snap and she winces. Then her face goes blank, she put her mask on that had disappeared for the day.

"I mean… fuck, it just hurts but it'll heal," I say, trying to fix it.

She shrugs and I know I fucked up.

"So, uh, your friends seem nice," I try again, grabbing a bottle of water.

I watch as she climbs onto the elliptical machine and starts it.

"You mean you want to fuck them," she says and if I'm not mistaken, she sounds a little bitter.

"What? Uh, no. They're not who I want to…" I stop. What the fuck am I saying?

"Oh? Who do you want to fuck?" Isabella smirks at me over her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. She isn't available," I mumble, putting the ice cold water bottle on my shoulder.

Why is she so open and flirty right now? Earlier, she was the brightest red I've ever seen anyone blush before.

"I'm sure she'd make herself available," she says quietly and I wonder if she knows what I'm talking about. That the she I'm talking about is her.

"I don't think it's possible. So, how about you? Anyone you want to…"

Oh my God, how fucking inappropriate am I going to get with this girl?

Asking her if there's anyone she wants to fuck?

"I have a boyfriend. But there is someone I want to… you know," she giggles softly, staring dreamily at the wall, as if she's forgotten that I'm in the room.

"Oh? Someone other than your boyfriend?"

"Mhm… but he's, you know, unavailable," Isabella looks at me again and she's blushing bright red.

She knows I was talking about her and I know she's talking about me.

Holy shit, she wants me.

But she has a boyfriend.

And she's my boss's seventeen year old daughter.

"Well… good luck," I mumble before pulling my shirt on.

This conversation can't happen, the situation can't happen.

It doesn't mean that I'll stop thinking about fucking her or stop masturbating to the thought of her but it does mean that I'll avoid her as much as possible.

I have a crush, after just once day.

I have to do my best to stay away from Isabella Swan, no matter how hard it will be.

********

**have you ever found yourself crushing hardcore on someone after knowing them a short period of time? i know i have…**


	3. No to Yes

**This chapter took way too long to get out. I hope you guys enjoy!**

***i own an edward cullen cut out (haha, thanks meghan. ****) but not twilight!***

**EPOV**

The rest of the day sucks.

I hate nothing to occupy myself and when I try to call James, he isn't available. I almost ask his mom what else he could possibly be doing besides smoking up but she's not a big fan of "that kind of humor."

Well, who said I was kidding?

I'm trying to be a recluse in my room but Renee must sense this and she's determined to stop it. When there's a knock on the door, I'm not very surprised that it's her.

"Hello Edward! How do you like it here so far? Did Philip get to school just fine? Oh, of course he did, otherwise how would I have picked him up," Renee is talking more to herself and kind of does this weird cackle at the end but one that's hilarious, not creepy and witch like. This woman is pretty fucking funny but I'm pretty sure she's also insane.

"Eh, actually I just let him out half way and hitchhike there. Trying to save gas." I joked back, making her fall into a round of hysterical laughter.

Once she calms down, I have my hands shoved in my pocket and am rocking on the balls of my feet as I wait to see what she actually wants.

I must look annoyed, impatient, something because it seems to dawn on her that she's interrupting my 'acclimate to America' time.

"Well, Edward," she sings and I resist the urge to roll my eyes, "Two things! Phil and I are taking Lily and Philip away for the weekend so you have time to get used to the house. We're leaving right now! Isn't that exciting? I love surprise trips!" Renee seems to get off track.

She spends a few minutes examining how I've moved stuff around and set things up before she continues her spiel.

"Normally when you're on duty and we go away you'll be packing for those two but I always make a list because it's easier that way, don't you think? I just love making lists!"

Renee took a deep breath before continuing, but God, how I wish she wouldn't.

"And you got a phone call! She said she hoped you didn't mind she called the house because your phone wasn't working but it was Philip's teacher! At first I didn't understand how you knew Tanya but Isabella reminded me that you'd stopped Philip off. Isabella told her she'd tell you to call back right after you got your test results from the doctor but I don't understand, Edward – are you sick?"

Tests back… what the fuck. Oh, nice. Isabella was insinuating that I have a fucking STD.

"No worries there, Renee. They did a full panel of tests before I could apply for this job and everything came back great. Better than great, fantastic," I flashed her a grin then kept glancing between her and the door, waiting for her to get the hint.

"Oh! That's lovely, dear. But I better get going. Keep an eye on Isabella, please! No parties and no boys in her room with the door shut! Actually, no friends over period and no car, she's grounded." Renee told me before she whirls over to the door and swings it open.

Isabella is standing there, obviously trying to listen listening. She was wearing tennis whites and her hair is in a tight ponytail on the top of her head but her feet are bare and fast is make up free. Her cheeks are rosy from her work out and she looked gorgeous.

But Jesus Christ, how many activities does this girl do? I'll have to find out since we are basically on lockdown together for the next few days.

Lockdown, Isabella.

Isabella, bent over my desk in her tennis shirt.

Tennis skirt pushed up, my cock pushing into her soaking pussy.

Her soaking pussy being pounded by my cock so hard, she screams.

She screams my name over and over and over.

Annnd I'm hard. A-fucking-gain.

I look up to see if either of them notice, hoping they don't but Isabella is arguing with her mom and Renee says something back quietly before slipping past Isabella and down the stairs, calling her goodbyes to me as she goes.

Isabella is still standing there though and looks my body up and down, stopping at the tent in my pants.

"Is that… like, like that… all the time?" Isabella asks and I am embarrassed because usually, no.

But since I came here and this girl with the amazing ass walks into my life, yes.

"It's a complicated answer," I mutter and pray that it's satisfying enough but for Isabella, it never is.

"You're turned on. What's turning you on?"

"That's an inappropriate question to ask your Au Pair, Little Miss Swan," I insist as I try to find a way to hide my erection and damn basketball shorts at the same time for not providing any protection.

"I'll tell you what's making me wet if you tell me what's making you hard, Mr. Au Pair," Isabella says with a sexy little smirk on her face.

"You're wet?" I blurt out, without thinking.

Holy shit.

This little girl needs to get out of my room now before I throw her on my bed and ram my dick into her. Is she a virgin? God, I kind of hope she's not.

Though if she is… my dick being where no other dick has been.

"Uh huh. Wanna feel?" Isabella asks, stepping closer to me.

I shake my head, backing away and stutter out, "T-that would be i-i-inappropriate, Isabella."

Suddenly, she's so close that I'm sure she can hear my heart racing, "What's making you so incredibly hard? Is it thoughts of Tanya? Philip's slut of a teacher, who has slept with half the father's in her class, not to mention some of the high school students."

I feel disappointed and relieved at the same time.

Disappointed: I don't get to go on a date with and subsequently fuck the hot teacher with the long, long legs.

Relieved: I won't have to go on a date and subsequently fuck the teacher who means nothing to me and wears too much make up to cover up acne scars.

Isabella laughs, I'm sure at the conflicting looks on my face.

"Fuck, I can't think with you… right there, Isabella," I mutter, hoping she'll walk away, just a few inches. But she doesn't and her scent is suddenly right under my nose.

A combination of chocolate and strawberries that makes me want to lick her all over to see if that's what she really smells like.

"That's the point, Eddie," Isabella whispers before she stands on her tippy toes so she can brush her lips against mine.

I groan and she takes that as a cue to continue, not the 'I'm-so-fucked-if-I-touch-this-girl-but-I'll-explode-if-I-don't-soon-and-she-should-get-away-soon' groan that it actually was.

Instead of pushing her away like I should, I let her kiss me and when she parts her full lips, I play war of the tongues with her. It's hot and I think she's the best kisser I've ever kissed when it hits me again: She's seventeen. She's my boss's daughter. I could get fired, deported, arrested.

I finally manage to end the kiss but she comes back for more, over and over. Finally, I step away from her, leaving her pouting.

"Isabella… I can't. You're seventeen."

"I won't tell if you don't," she insists, her lips are red and starting to swell from the stubble on my face.

"You're my boss's daughter," I argued.

Isabella laughs bitterly, shaking her head, "Her daughter? Yeah, maybe she had me but she left right after! I was raised by my Dad and only visited my mom and when my Dad died… guess where I ended up?"

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, Isabella."

And because I feel really bad, I wrap my arms around her trembling shoulders. Isabella responds right away, her arms around my waist and face buried in my chest. My guess is, she went from a lot of affection to basically none in a short period of time and is now starving for it.

My mind travels and I think I would make a good therapist, that I can analyze situations well. But then I remember the crying girl in my arms and focus on her instead of my career choices.

I lead her over to my best against my better judgment and sit, pulling her down next to me. She immediately climbs onto my lap and holds onto me for dear life, nuzzling my neck and shoulder.

"Hey," I say soothingly, "you wanna tell me what happened?"

Isabella nods and sniffles a few times, pulling away so she can see my face. She looks so innocent and sweet as I reach up with my thumb and wipe a few tears away.

"I was born in Washington; my parents never got married because my mom didn't want me. She laughs about it, how she wanted an abortion but my Dad talked her out of it. He bought a house but she hated it there. She stayed for a few weeks after I was born then left. I didn't see her much growing up and I didn't care to," Isabella says and her tone is slightly bitter.

She adjusts herself in my lap and I barely stop myself from groaning and pray to God and everyone and anyone that she can't feel my still hard cock. But when a little smirk spreads over her pretty, heart shaped face, I can tell she has. But she turns serious again, to finish her story.

"When she married Phil and had Philip, she wanted me to come here then. Be a perfect family but I refused because I loved my dad and Washington. She nagged but eventually relented and left me alone about that…right before Lily was born… ugh, I came home one day and found him dead. Someone had robbed the house… all they took were a few pieces of jewelry that I'd inherited. I wonder everyday if these people wear the necklace or ring and think, 'This was worth killing the chief of police for.'"

My jaw drops as I rub her back soothingly. I wipe her tears again, "So then you moved here?"

"Uh huh, I threw myself into redecorating the entire house and reinventing myself. I was so shy in Forks, an ugly duckling. But now, with Phil's money, I look like I always wanted and am friends with all the cool kids and the football quarterback is my boyfriend but I hate it, I hate how I have to act."

"That explains the bipolar-ness," I smirk as she fake glares at me.

"I feel like I can be myself around you but I'm scared to," she murmurs as she suddenly grinds herself against me, probably to get my mind off the conversation.

I groan loudly as she runs her hands through my hair and tugs. I can't help but grab her tiny hips and grind against her, making her moan.

"I can't do this," I tell her but I don't stop.

"You can, I'm not a virgin." She insists and I pull back, scowling at her but she laughs, "Like you are."

"That's very naughty, Isabella," I say as kiss her neck then pick a spot and start suck, hard enough to leave a mark and have her little high school boyfriend see.

"Edward!" Isabella cries but tilts her head to give me better access. I can't believe that I'm doing this but I can't get this girl out of my head.

Maybe if we do it once… maybe if I fuck her just this one time, she'll get out of my head. I won't think of her every moment. Maybe, maybe.

"How many _boys_ have you been with?" I ask as I flip us over so she's on her back and I'm hovering over her, her legs bent on each side of my hips.

"Two," she answers, her voice trembling a bit. I grind myself against her again pussy, making her toss her head back with a moan.

I want her so badly and I give up resisting this sweet, amazing, gorgeous girl, just this one time.

"Two? What a naughty little girl," I said, sliding my hands up her shirt.

She moans again, sounding more like a woman than a little girl. It's a throaty noise that makes me want to tear her panties off and dive into her, which I might do.

"Who were these two boys, Isabella?"

I manage to push her shirt off and over her head. Her full breasts are incased in a white, lace bra and I can see her hardened nipples though it. I lean down and take one into my mouth through the lace.

She makes a loud noise – a cross between a whimper and a shriek – before answering my question, "One was a boy… mmmm… back in Washington. Jacob. We grew up together, we were best friends… he was in love with me and even though I wasn't in love with him, I figured I'd give him my virginity as a goodbye present… then my boyfriend now, Mike… God, he's awful… but he kept saying he'd leave me if I didn't give it up and he helped with my popularity."

I laugh, "Now you'll know what it's like to be with a man. Are you on birth control, Isabella?"

Isabella nods enthusiastically, "For two years now."

I grin because that means I don't have to use a condom, unless she wants me to. Like I'd told Renee earlier, I'd had a full panel of tests done before moving and I doubted either of the fools she'd been with had anything.

"Good, baby, that's good."

I stand up and pull my shirt over my head before unzipping the side of her tennis skirt. I'm glad she took off her shoes and when I pull the skirt down; I see she's wearing panties that match the bra. She has an amazing only body with clothes – most girls would die for her naked body.

The three T's: Tanned, Toned, Tight.

And her tits… I could write fucking sonnets about them.

I can see through the panties and it looks like she's completely bare, devoid of any hair at all. My jaw drops and I can see her smirk at my reaction. This was obviously her ace in the hole.

Isabella reaches back and unhooks her bra before tossing it across the room.

Her breasts are perky and amazing, even without a bra. A lot of girls that I've been with, once the bra comes off, the tits fall. But Isabella has youth on her side, not to mention how much she cares for her body, and her tits are upright and firm.

Her nipples are the perfect size and rosy pink and just waiting for me to take them into my mouth and spend days spending all my attention on their perfectness.

I want her completely naked so I pull down her panties and she kicks them off the rest of the way, flinging them in the same direction as her bra. Her legs are spread and all I see is pinkness and perfectness. I can see the wetness on her lips and she isn't shy at all about letting me see her in all of her glory.

"Holy fucking shit, Isabella," I murmur.

She is a dream come true. She is what I've been waiting for. And I have her laying in the center of my bed, spread out for me to do whatever I want with.

"Bella," she whispers.

I nod, "Bella…. Bella, Bella, Bella. I don't know where to start. Give me a hint. What do you like, beautiful?"

I see her shiver and I kind of regret calling her that because I don't want her to think this is something that it isn't. This is me releasing the sexual frustration that's built up in… well, two days. No amount of jerking off has helped. It won't be better until I cum.

In her pussy.

In her mouth.

In her ass.

On her tits.

On her face.

I hope she doesn't have any plans for this weekend because I've got enough to keep us going for days.

I snap out of my fantasies when Bella opens her mouth, "Start with kissing me… then my tits."

I climb on top of her, still clothed and start by kissing her. Careful and gentle at first then deeper, more passionate. My hands are all over her and her legs are wrapped around my waist, pushing my cock against her pussy.

My lips travel opened mouth down to her neck, wanting to leave more hickies. In some sick way, I wanted the world to know I'd been here and marked her as mine.

I debated if there was some way I could make an E on there. As I'm debating the mechanics of it, I feel her little hands pawing at my shorts, pushing them down but they're caught on my very, very hard, leaky dick.

I laugh and help her and she's watching. When she sees my dick, she gasps and looks at me with wide chocolate eyes, her jaw dropped.

"If you open your mouth like that, I'll put my cock in it," I tell her and Bella kind of let out a breathy laugh.

"I've never seen one so big," Bella informs me.

I chuckle softly, "I'm… well endowed."

"It's so thick, are you sure it'll fit? Jake and Mike are nowhere near this thick or long…" Bella murmurs, half to herself and half to me.

I can't help but laugh at her question. Apparently, even after sex with two guys, she was still innocent.

"Oh don't you worry. You'll stretch."

I resume kissing her neck, making my way down her rosy, heaving chest. I kissed, nipped and sucked around the fullness of both breasts before taking her nipple into my mouth. I suckle softly then harder. My free hand finds her other nipple, pinching and squeezing

Bella buries her hands in my hair, yanking at it and scratching my scalp with her nails, making me moan. I'm definitely being rougher with her than I should be but she's being rough right back. She wraps her legs around me, her wet pussy against my abs. I laugh as she tries to get some of the friction she's desperately craving.

I start alternating her nipples between my mouth and slide my hand between us, down her stomach. I want to be in her… now… but I figure she needs some sort of preparation, which lucky for her; I'm nice enough to take care of.

Carefully, I unwind Bella's long legs from my body with just a bit of resistance. I chuckled.

"I gotta get you ready for my dick, little girl," I tell her but she shakes her head adamantly.

"Just fuck me, Eddie!"

"It might hurt," I insist and it's something I'm seriously concerned about. I reach over and slide my fingers along her slit – she's incredibly wet and when I push a finger into her, I expect resistance but she's completely relaxed. But she's tight, so tight.

"Please, inside me… now!"

I chuckle but disagree. I push a second then third finger into her and she's writhing in my bed and she's crying out my name and she's tight, tight, tighter as she squeezes her walls around my fingers and comes in a gush of wetness. Her head is thrown back and her brown hair is spread around her head, kind of like a halo.

"I… I… I've never cum like that," she's saying breathlessly. I bring my fingers to my lips and teach her and she's sweet, so sweet, I could live off Bella. I groan softly before her words register and I wonder if she means she's never cum that hard or gotten off by getting fingered.

"What do you mean?" I ask her as I kneel in front of herm pulling her butt onto my knees. I know I won't be able to go very fast, hard or anything else I want to do so badly like this but I plan on pulling her on top of me and having her ride my cock. Then flipping her onto the bed and plowing into her.

"I've never cum from anything besides from my fingers before," Bella tells me and her blush is back, covering her cheeks down to her chest.

"That's because you've only been with immature high school boys… though, I should tell you… everyone that I've ever been with has cum. Even when I was in high school," I promised.

I slide the head of my leaking dick along her slit, causing her to cry out when I graze her still sensitive slit. Finally, my dick meets her entrance and I'm pushing in but she's so fucking tight, this position is all wrong.

She's wincing and uncomfortable so I pull out of her, causing her to make a frustrated noise.

I laugh because I just want it to be better for her. I slide my knees out from under her ass and hover over her. I lean down to kiss her because for some reason, I can't help it. She tastes sweet and she's squirming under me.

"All right, babe, put your legs around my waist…" I direct her then once again start pushing into her. It's a little easier this time but I end up spreading her legs wider to give myself more room to work. She whimpers and winces for the first few thrusts and I feel bad but not enough to stop.

I start thrusting a little faster and she seems to like that and it seems like she's over any pain she was in. I grip her boney hips tightly as I start fucking her in earnest.

"Oh… Eddie, it feels so good! Harder, please… oh my God, oh…"

It's the noises like this that she makes that make me almost explode into her. But I do what she's asked, thrusting harder while I lean down and tug on her one nipple with my teeth. I alternate them and try angling my hips in different ways, trying to hit that certain spongy spot in her because when I do, she'll come and I can come, too.

Just a minute later, Bella screams that she's about to come but I already knew that because I felt the change in her body, the stiffness and how she threw her head back with her mouth dropped open for just a second.

The tightest pussy I've ever felt, clenching around me, sends me flying over the edge and I spill into her, resulting in one last whimper from her.

I lay on top of her, panting and breathless.

She's under me, panting and breathless and I hate to admit I'd like more.

I pull out of her but she stays in bed with me, yawning widely.

I yawn too, because it's been a long, yet amazing afternoon and I might as well nap as much as possible before I have to start watching the kids.

Before I know it, Bella's breathing has evened out and she's dead alee. I knew this because I try to put my fingers in several places they don't belong.

I even reach over to the nightstand for my Blackbery and take a few pictures of us, still naked and sweaty (though I make sure you can't see her tits or anything.) before sending them to James with captions about American girls.

I eventually feel myself yawning and fall asleep.

When I wake up a few hours later the only thought running through my brain is: what the fuck did you do, Edward?

**They wasted no time jumping into bed. What do you think Edward's Canadian BFF will think of little B?**

**Has a friend ever sent you a picture of their new hookup, leaving you wanting them?**


	4. On to Off

**So sorry about the long wait for this update! **

***i own an edward cullen cut out (haha, thanks meghan. ****) but not twilight!***

**Chapter Four**

**On to Off**

**EPOV**

What the fuck did you do, Edward?

Oh nothing.

You just fucked your brand new boss's seventeen year old daughter.

Before you even started officially working.

And she has a boyfriend.

Then you sent a picture of her to fucking James, who always wanted what you have.

But I don't really have Bella, do I? She had a boyfriend and she was just the first of the many women I planned to fuck.

Right, Edward?

Right.

She's still sleeping so I search for my Blackberry. It was on my pillow when I fell asleep but… ah, here it is. Warm from being halfway under Bella's arm and the light is blinking. Fuck. Sometimes my picture messages don't go through and I was hoping maybe I was lucky and this was one of the times but of fucking course, this time it did.

I unlock my phone – yeah, I keep it password protected, I don't need people snooping in my shit like I'd snoop in theirs – and my phone is telling me I have a missed call from James along with a text message. He didn't leave a voicemail so I go for the text message.

James: What a hot piece of ass, you should share. Or just pass her along to me…

I feel an irrational surge of jealousy and almost throw my phone but the fucking thing was expensive and new so I'd have to pay full price for a new one and I'm not stupid enough for that shit. Instead, I respond to him.

Edward: She's mine. Find your own, dickhead.

It was probably a stupid thing to say because James and I have always competed against each other in all things: grades, how much trouble we could get into, how many girls we could fuck, who could drink more, who had better weed.

But his favorite was when there was one girl we both wanted. I usually won 'cause I'm Edward fucking Cullen but on a rare occasion, the chick picked him. Fucking Victoria, she was probably riddled with diseases but man, if her body wasn't fucking stacked.

I make an annoyed noise without even realizing it and drop my phone on the pillow.

Bella starts stirring, I'm so lost in my mind that I almost forgot she was in bed with me and still naked under the covers. Forget James, I decide. I'm gonna see if the little girl next to me is up for some games. I watch as her eyes blink open and I can tell she probably wasn't ready to wake up.

"Hi," she whispers sleepily. She rubs her eyes then stretches in the most fabulous way. The blankets shift and there her tits are, in all their perfect, teenaged glory.

"Hello, my two new best friends," I say with a smirk, leaning over and kissing each of her nipples. My smirk turns into a grin when they immediately harden. It's like they're asking for more and just as I'm about to give them what they want, Bella is pushing my head away. I think she might want me to go down on her so I start kissing down her stomach, pushing the blankets away.

"Ew, stop!" Bella all but shrieks, making me sit up. I'm a little annoyed because my cock is already hard and it's her fault.

"Stop? Baby, you were pushing me down," I inform her. I cover her pussy with my hand for emphasis, "Down here."

I slide my pointer finger along her slit to find her already – or still – wet. And ew, stop? What the fuck was wrong with this girl?

Bella seems to have lost her train of thoughts because when my finger circles her clit, her face flushes and she lets out the sexiest moan that I've ever heard. But she quickly recoops and grabs my wrist, effectively stopping my fun.

"I'm… sore," Bella blushes bright red and I laugh. She tries to smack me but I dodge her but she put so much force into it, she ends up on top of me.

"My cock is pretty big but I know a way to make your pussy feel better," I say seriously and push her onto her back. Her knees are bent but closed and when I try to part them, she resists me for a second but gives in.

"What are you gonna do?" Bella asks with wide eyes.

"I'm going down on you," I smirk at the shocked expression on her face. Has no one done this before? I couldn't wait to taste her, to have her wetness all over my face.

"You're…. really? Mike says that it's really gross and really you don't have to do anything gross, we can just… mess around?" Bella asks meekly and I find myself getting annoyed at this douche bag Mike. He apparently has a small dick, can't make this girl cum and has told her eating her out would be gross?

"Fucking high school boys," I mumble under my breath but the furrowing of Bella's eyebrows tells me she hears me. I shrug at her because it's true – high school boys don't know anything.

I spread her legs further apart, giving myself better access. I gently kiss and nip at her inner thighs and I can see them trembling. I can smell her and she smells so sweet. Chocolate and strawberries. When she's relaxed a little more, I run my finger up and down her slit, feeling her wetness.

Bella's whimper is all I need to hear to know it's okay to continue and I repeat the motion, this time with my tongue. When I reach her clit, I circle my tongue around it before taking it into my mouth and sucking.

"Oh my God," Bella says, covering her face with her hands. I grin to myself and continue, slowly easing one then two fingers into her and pumping them as I go on playing with her clit and making her make noises that I'm positive no other boy has made her make.

I curl my fingers as I move them in and out of her, trying to find that spot again that I know will make her cum. Seconds later, I've found it and she's crying out and her taunt thighs are squeezing my head.

I let her ride out her high before removing my fingers. Bella lets her knees fall apart and I slide up her body, grinning at her.

She's panting slightly. I'm hard and ready to fuck her again but she said she was sore.

"Still sore?"

"Um, no…" Bella's face flushes even deeper, "you definitely made the soreness go away."

I smirk but I know I haven't – I've just distracted her. I could be… should be a gentleman and not try to get my dick wet again but it's hard and she's here and her legs are spread and I can still see the wetness glistening between her thighs.

Without another word, I line my dick up with her entrance and sink into the new Heaven I have found, Bella's pussy. I grunt as she cries out softly.

I try to kiss her, another distraction tactic but she turns her face, effectively dodging my lips. They end up on her jaw instead and I kiss, lick and nip my way along her jaw line then down her neck.

I know I'm marking her – more than I already have - but I can't make myself care. I pump my hips slowly and I can tell when Bella is more comfortable because she wraps her legs around me again.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I murmur against her neck. It's true. She's hot and tight and smells amazing. Plus, she's an amazing kisser. I go to kiss her but she turns her face again so I stop fucking her. She won't look at me so I take her chin and turn her face toward me. "Hey."

"Why'd you stop?" Bella asks, squirming and moving her hips against me. God, I don't know how I'm ever going to live here and not fuck her twenty-four, seven.

"Why the fuck do you keep turning away?" I ask, a little harsher than I intended and she flinches. My phone beeps but I ignore it. Fuck James.

"I… you… were down there and it would be weird?"

I roll my eyes and keep hold of her chin so she can't turn away and kiss her full, puffy lips. She resists for a second but gives in, whimpering into my mouth. This is more like it.

I start moving my hips against her again, harder and faster than before. Bella's eyes are closed and I break the kiss to catch some air, panting softly. As much as I wanted to kiss her, I like hearing the noises she makes. They're sounds I've heard from many women before but somehow, they sound so much sexier coming from her.

"Not weird, right?" I ask as I trail opened mouthed kisses along the swell of her breasts.

"No," Bella moans, her hips meeting every thrust.

"You taste so good, Isabella… fuck, you're tight…"

"Ungh, Eddie… more," Bella whimpers.

My hands are traveling down her sides to her hips to her thighs and before I even realize what I'm doing, I have Bella's legs over my shoulders. She doesn't seem to mind though and is digging her nails into my back.

"Oh, oh, oh my God!" Bella cries out after I work my hand between us and start circling my pointer finger around her clit. She wanted more and I'm definitely giving her more.

"Come on, Bella… you're so fucking tight, I wanna feel you cum around me. Can you cum for me, Isabella?" I coax gently, applying more pressure. I know I'm not going to last much longer and I figure I should be nice enough to get her to cum, too.

"Edward… oh, so close," she cries out. I feel her muscles contract around my dick and Bella makes a lot of incoherent noises. Finally. I thrust five more times – I count – before I follow her over the edge and realize I'm making some pretty incoherent noises myself.

"Oh," Bella sighs as I pull out and let her legs slide down my arms. I move from on top of her and flop on my back.

"Fuck," I pant softly. My phone beeps again and I grope around until I find it half under one of the pillows.

James: You own her, huh?

I roll my eyes, deleting the text message before going to the next one.

James: I think this would be worth the plane ticket…

Grunting softly, I toss my phone onto the floor. I ignore Isabella as she pulls the sheet over herself, covering herself.

Fuck me, I shouldn't have sent him those pictures. Now I was gonna have to watch the kids and watch out for Bella. Knowing James, he'll find someway to get here and lurk around. The minute I'm not looking, he'll make a play for Bella.

Isabella. Bella. Isabella. Bella. Isabella Swan. Bella Swan. Beautiful Swan.

She did have a lovely neck… which was now marked with evidence of our adventures.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Nothing except I sent a picture of you naked and sleeping to my best Canadian buddy and now he wants to try to fuck you.

With her huge Bambi eyes squinted and her button nose scrunched up, Isabella scoots to the edge of the bed, trying to drag my sheet with her to wrap around herself.

Smirking, I tug on it playfully and soon, we're playing tug of war with this sheet and she's giggling and her perfect perky tits bounce a little as she yanks it back.

We play for a little bit and I let her think she's winning before using my strength and pull the blanket. I'm pretty positive I've won but she has quite the grip and comes colliding against my chest. I wasn't expecting that so I end up on my back with her on top of me and the sheet between us.

"Hi," Isabella giggles, breathless from the tug of war battle and her bout of the giggles.

"Hey," I say. I grin and tuck her long hair behind her ear and she's staring right into my eyes and we're having a fucking moment or something.

We stay like this for a few minutes, just staring at each other until a phone rings and the moment is over. She jumps, startled and almost ends up kneeing me in my junk.

"Whoa, watch it," I say, eyeing her. I watch as her cheeks flush and she carefully moves off me and the bed, finding her skirt on the floor. I watch as her face turns even brighter red and she presses a button to answer the phone.

"Hi Mike," she says in a weird voice and I roll my eyes.

The douche bag boyfriend with the small dick and no skills in the oral sex department.

"What am I doing? Nothing, just… um, watching television?"

She's fucking horrible at lying.

"What am I watching? Oh, a movie…"

Thanks, Isabella, for repeating every question he asks and making it even more obvious that you're lying.

"Can you come over? I don't think that's a good idea," she says, laughing nervously.

Holy shit, she's making it so obvious that something's going on. I rub my eyes with my palms and shake my head. Christ.

"Weird? I'm not acting weird!"

Bella stares at me, her eyes widening further.

"No, Mike, I am not getting robbed!"

I can't help but laugh because I'd probably fucking think that too if my girl started acting like she is.

"Uh, that was Philip and Lily's new nanny. We're… watching the movie together. Renee told him no friends over, right, Edward?" Bella looks at me, making a gesture with her hands as if to say 'come on.'

"Right, Isabella," I say loud enough for him to hear.

"I know, right? Edward's such an old man name," Isabella giggles and its fake and annoying and I can tell she's gotten back to her California self so I scoff and get out of bed, grabbing a pair of basketball shorts from my dresser. I pulled them on, pointedly ignoring her and leaving the room.

Fuck this shit.

My sneakers are in the basement so I run down the three flights of stairs to get them and put them on. I'm tired but I get an adrenaline rush so I decide to go for a run and practically barrel out the front door.

Running usually helps me sort shit out in my head but by the time I've run at least three miles, I'm still stumped about this.

I shouldn't have fucked her.

She has a boyfriend.

She's seventeen.

She's my boss's daughter.

I have to live with her.

James is gonna try to fuck her.

She has a boyfriend. She's seventeen. She's my boss's daughter. I have to live with her. James is gonna try to fuck her.

James is gonna try to fuck her.

I have to live with her.

She's my boss's daughter.

She's seventeen.

She has a boyfriend.

Boyfriend, seventeen, boss's daughter, live with her, James.

No matter how many times I try to process these thoughts, other things try to override them.

She has a beautiful blush.

She has a perfect body.

I was the first person to go down on her.

She was amazing in bed.

Fuck.

I get lost twice on the way back to the house, my thoughts are so clouded. When I finally make it there, I'm gross and sweaty. I walk into the house and kick my shoes off; I figure I'll put them away later.

When I go upstairs to the third floor and Bella's door is closed. I stand outside of it for a minute before going into my room and to the bathroom. I quickly shower then get dressed, pulling on a different pair of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. My mind is still racing.

Once I'm dressed and my hair is as dry as it's gonna get without the help of a blow dryer and I don't do that shit, I go and knock on Bella's door. There's no answer and I scowl, wondering where she is.

My legs are tired but fuck it, I go back downstairs to the main floor and look around and she's not there.

I finally find her in the home theatre, sitting in the dark with a pair of black shorts and a light yellow shirt on. I almost make some comment about her being dressed like a bee and maybe that's what I'll call her but when I turn the lights on, her eyes are red and she's obviously been crying.

My heart fucking sinks. Literally. I feel it in my stomach.

She thinks it was a mistake.

She regrets it.

I fucked up far more than I thought I did.

I sit down next to her and sigh loudly. She opens her mouth to speak but closes it instead of saying anything.

Silence.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm breaking up with Mike."

We speak at the same time then stare at each other.

"No," I tell her, shaking my head. But then I'd have her all to myself. I keep shaking my head, trying to get the thought out of it.

"Yes… why are you sorry? Do you regret it?" Bella asks timidly.

I take a deep breath. She's seventeen, she has a boyfriend, you work for her mother, you asshole.

There's no possibility here.

I want to tell her that I don't regret it, that it was awesome and I'd like to fuck her every day in every way but I'm gonna take the coward's way out because that's what I usually do.

"Yeah, I do. I don't know what I was thinking."

I stare at her, waiting for her reaction when she does the last thing I expect. She fucking slaps me across the face.

"Whoa, what the fuck!" I shout, jumping up.

"You're an asshole," Bella shrieks and there are tears streaming down her bright red cheeks.

"I am an asshole," I confirm because she's right, I've been calling myself one for the past hour.

"I can't believe… ugh, I can't believe I had sex with you!"

I can't believe you did either. It was amazing though, wasn't it? I don't fucking regret it. You're the most amazing person I've ever been with. Come on, let me wipe those tears away then we can go shower together.

"I can't believe you did either, I thought it was going to take a lot more work than it did," I say, just to add salt to the wound.

"Oh. My. God. Are you suggesting I'm like… a slut? I told you stuff I've never told anyone! I let you… oh, God."

You did. You opened up to me; you made me want to open up to you. But you're illegal.

"Shit, calm down. Let's forget it happened and get on with our lives."

Let's do it again and again and again.

"I'll… ugh! I'm going to have friends over. And you're not going to tell my mom… because if you do, I'll tell her," Bella threatens and I feel my face flush. I watch as she stands and storms out of the room.

I was fucked either way.

Either way, Bella had me by the balls and at her mercy.

Way to fuck yourself over, Eddie.

**How long will Bella hold this over Edward's head? Or will he give in and admit he didn't regret it? And will James actually make his way down from Canada?**

**Have you ever claimed to regret hooking up with someone when it was really the most amazing thing that's ever happened?**


	5. Heaven to Hell

**I know, I know. Finally, right? Sorry, school is kicking my booty.**

*I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own a six-foot tall cardboard cutout of Edward Cullen. He watches me while I sleep. It's very creepy.*

**Chapter Five**

**Heaven to Hell**

**EPOV**

Bella is making out with her boyfriend.

Right in front of me.

His hand is on her ass and her hands are buried in his hair and I want to kick this fucker's ass.

When she said she was having friends over, I thought she meant the two girls she went to school with or maybe other hot girls and I could hole myself in my room while they had a slumber party and painted each other's nails in lingerie or some shit.

But right after she made her announcement, she stormed out of the home theater. I followed her and listened as she called Mike, sounding all perky and shit, giggling about how she'd bribed me and he could come over.

"_I thought you said friends," I said sarcastically, watching as Bella picked out an apple from the bowl in the middle of the kitchen table then began cutting it up. First she cut the middle out – you know, the part with the stem and seeds and shit – then she peeled off the skin before cutting it in half then fourths then eighths. The skin sat in a pile on the side, spiraled perfectly. When I tried to cut apples like that, I either got cut or it looked completely butchered._

"_Mike is a _friend_. My _boy_friend," Bella smirked at me, popping a piece of apple into her mouth and chewing slowly._

"_You're not allowed in your room with him," I warned then cursed myself because I sounded like a fucking father._

"_Oh, I'm not?" she asked, her perfectly arched eyebrows rose up. I scowled._

"_Listen, Bella. I'll let you have your 'friend' over because you're fucking blackmailing me but you're staying in the living room, where I can keep an eye on him."_

_Bella rolled her eyes at the mention of the blackmail. I could see they were still a little red from her earlier crying bout. Then her lips curled into a smile._

"_Sure, you can watch."_

God, I want to kick this fucking kid in the teeth. He knows I'm sitting here but it doesn't stop him from palming her tit. The same tit I was palming this morning. She's grinding her pussy against him and moaning his name and I want to tear my fucking hair out.

How has this girl gotten under my skin so completely in such a short period of time? From the moment I saw her at the airport, I've wanted to know her in ways I've never fucking cared about women before.

I make a frustrated noise and yank my hand through my hair, probably pulling out a few pieces but who fucking cares. This earns me a glance and a smug look from Bella, who is tilting her head to give douche bag better access to her neck.

"What the fuck?"

Douche bag pulls back and looks at Bella's neck.

Bella's neck that I marked earlier.

Fuck.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella stills in his lap, looking at him quizzically.

"Who the hell did this?" Mike runs his fingers over the offending marks.

"Oh… I… um…"

"She burnt herself with a curling iron," I volunteer.

"Yeah," Bella laughs nervously, arranging her hair over her neck, "I was trying out stuff for homecoming and Lily distracted me…"

"It looks like a hickey, Bells," Mike says with raised eyebrows.

"So weird, right?"

Bella is an awful liar. It's written all over her face. She glances at me with a panicked look and I know I can help her out again or I can let her crash and burn.

But fuck, I'm the one who fucked her then told her it was a mistake.

I owe her.

"I saw her do it," I shrug, "I was watching Lily but she really wanted to play dress up with Isabella."

Bella nods and bites her lip, looking hopeful that he'll believe her. It's a tense moment until Mike shrugs and moves on to an unmarked part of her neck.

Until he finds a bite mark on her collarbone.

"Bella?"

"Mmm?" Bella moans softly, rubbing herself against him. It's painful to watch but I don't leave the room because for all I know, he'll fuck her. And God damnit, I don't want anyone else's dick in her.

"You have a bite mark on your shoulder," Mike informs her, his voice accusatory.

"A bite mark?" Bella's voice is shrill and she's so obvious. Mike looks from me to her back to me.

"Are you covering for her? That's not fucking cool, man."

"I don't know what you're talking about, she's been home. No one else has been here but us," I turn back to the television. This was my second mistake. My first was admitting that I'd been home alone with Bella. Before I know it, I'm being attacked and Bella is shrieking.

It takes a minute for me to get my bearings but I'm eventually able to pin the kid down and as much as I want to, I don't punch him. "What the fucking hell!"

"You fucked my girlfriend!"

"No!" Bella shouts and I look up at her and immediately regret everything twice as much because her face is flushed and wet and splotchy all at the same time. But she's still fucking beautiful.

"I did _not_ fuck your girlfriend," I spit in Mike's face, still holding him down. He stops struggling against me and looks between me and Bella a few times.

"Who bit you, Bella? Who the fuck gave you that hickey?"

"It's not a hickey! It's a burn… and my brother bit me when I stopped him from hitting Lily, you know how he gets!" Bella says, managing some conviction in her voice.

Mike stares at her, obviously debating whether to believe her or not.

"Shit. I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"Alright, kid. You good? Done fucking attacking people, eh?"

Mike nods and I stand, lending him a hand to help him up.

I mean, I did fuck his girlfriend.

Then made her feel like shit about it.

Then made him feel like shit about it.

The least I can do is help him up.

But I still can't help but wish I'd gotten a punch or two in.

"I think it would be a good idea if you went home, Mike," Bella whispers, laying her hand on his upper arm. He nods, his face disappointed as she gently guides him out of the living room. I flop onto the couch, huffing loudly as I drag my hands roughly through my hair.

What the fuck am I doing?

A few minutes later, I hear Bella come back into the room and she sits next to me, wringing her hands together.

"I'm gonna break up with him," she whispers, so low I can barely hear her.

I want to tell her that this is a great idea because I hated seeing him touch her and I wanted to be the only one that got to touch her.

I want to tell her that it's a horrible idea because I won't be able to keep my hands off her, we won't be able to hide it, it'll get out of control, I might fall for her.

And I want to tell her when I inevitably have to go back to Canada in a year, it'll break both of us.

I don't say any of that this time. I just shrug and stare at her hands. She's twisting a silver band around her thumb, her hair is hanging around her face and hiding it but I see a tear drop onto her hands.

I sigh and lean back against the couch. How the fuck did things change so drastically in just a few days? What was I thinking when I fucked her? And why did I want to do it again?

"I didn't mean it when I said it was a mistake," I mumble, not looking at her.

I see Bella turn and look at me out of the corner of my eye but I'm unable to meet her eye because I'm a coward.

"Why did you say it then?"

"We can't do this, Bella. You're too young."

Bella wipes her eyes with the back of her bands before nodding and standing. She turns and looks at me for a minute before shaking her head and leaving the room.

For the rest of the night, all I can think of is the look on her face when I told her it was a mistake.

...

By the time Renee and company get back on Sunday evening, Bella and I have spoken a total of zero words from each other and I'm nervous as hell about my first day alone with Philip and Lily. I'm not as worried about Philip as I am about Lily.

For the past hour, Phil has been trying to get her to warm up to me but she just eyes me skeptically and shakes her head, clenching Phil's shirt in her fist. He laughs nervously each time and keeps glancing at Renee, clearly wondering if she knew what the fuck she was doing when she hired me. When she leaves the room to go check the chi around the house or some shit, it's Phil, Philip, Lily and I awkwardly in the room together.

But then Bella comes into the playroom and stops short when she sees me on the floor next to Phil with Lily standing between us. Lily looks from her father to me and back to her father before spotting her sister and holding her arms out.

Philip laughs, "Lily doesn't like Edward, Bella!"

"Lily's a smart little girl, aren't you?" Bella coos to her sister as she scoops her up. Lily laughs and hugs Bella, who drops a kiss on the top of her blonde head. Phil eyes me and I think he knows something's up. Fuck. Can he blame me? Can anyone? Can't everyone see how fucking perfect this girl is? Until she speaks, anyway.

"Bella doesn't like you, either! It's okay, don't be sad… I like you! You're gonna play with me right? Are you gonna teach me games?"

"Sure, bud," I say, reaching over to mess up his hair. He laughs and runs over to a bucket of toys (which he refers to as a can), apparently looking for a specific one. I look over at Bella and Lily and watch as she sits Indian style, forming a triangle between her, Phil and me.

"Nuh, nuh!" Lily protests as Bella stands her between the three of us. We watch as the baby immediately climbs onto Bella's legs and hugs her again.

"Okay, Lily… now give Daddy a biiiig hug," Bella urges as she stands Lily up again. Lily looks reluctant but after a minute climbs onto Phil's lap and hugs him. "Now give Philip a huuuge hug, Lil!"

"Oh, nooo!" Philip groans as Lily runs over to him as fast as her chubby legs can go, giggling. Despite his protests, Philip hugs Lily. Then tries to squeeze the fucking life out of her.

"Gentle, Philip! She's baby, remember?" Bella reminded him calmly. I smiled at her, surprised at how good she is with them.

"Oh, yeah… she's just a baby, Edward! That's why she doesn't know you! Babies can't talk and they don't have teeth and they wear diapers, okay? And they don't know anyone when they're born and they don't have eyes!"

"They… don't have… eyes?" I look to Phil then Bella, my brows furrowed. I hadn't been around many newborns but… shit, kids were born with eyes, weren't they? Were they like puppies? Sealed shut for a few days?

"She had eyes, Philip. Babies just can't see as well as big boys and can only see certain colors," Bella reminded him.

"Oh!" Philip laughs and smacks his head, "that's right, babies have eyes! That would be so silly if they didn't have eyes!" Philip doubles over in laughter before straightening up, his face completely serious. "But the rest of the stuff is true, Edward. Don't forget. Lily doesn't talk and she doesn't have teeth and she wears diapers and she doesn't know anyone but Mommy, Daddy and Bella!"

I chuckle and nod at him, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay, okay. Now it's time to give Edward a hug… Philip, can you show Lily that it's okay to hug Edward?"

"No!" Philip laughs and shakes his head, jumping up and down and pointing to Bella. "You show Lily!"

"Oh, that's –"

"No, it's fine… but you have to go next, then Lily," Bella says seriously. Philip nods, still holding onto his little sister. Bella awkwardly leans over and hugs me. For a second, I don't know what to do but it's like an instinct and I wrap my arms around her. I'm probably hugging her a little bit more enthusiastically than I should be but fuck, she smells good.

"I think Philip and Lily get it," Phil says and I snap out of my haze. He looks incredibly uncomfortable and Bella's face is flushed and he definitely knows something's up.

I don't have much time to think about it because before I know it, Philip is barreling into me. Holy shit, this kid is strong. I end up on my back, caught off guard and he's on my chest laughing and hugging me. I can't help but laugh too before tickling his sides. Philip lets go of me as he shrieks with laughter and tries to push my hands away and I toss him into the air, careful to catch him.

"Again! Edward! Again!"

I'm laughing and Bella's laughing and I think I hear a small giggle from Lily but I'm not positive so I do it again and earn more shrieks from Philip and a definite giggle from the one year old who's so far wanted nothing to do with me.

"Nuh!" Lily says, climbing onto me after I toss Philip a few more times. She steps on my face but she's one so I allow it.

"No, Lily! This game is for big boys not babies!" Philip screams.

Well, shit.

"Hey, champ. We don't talk to our little sisters like that. We gotta protect 'em, y'know? We might have to modify the game a bit but Lily's allowed to play, too."

"Modify?" Philip says curiously as he slides off my stomach and goes over to Bella, toying with her loose brown curls. The kid obviously has an attachment to Bella and I think playing with her hair is a way to convey it. Bella has more patience with him and his curl tugging ways today. She pulls him onto her crossed legs and I can see a resemblance.

They both look like their fathers and their coloring is totally opposite but their eyes shape, nose and mouth shape are from their mother.

Now I'm thinking about Bella's full pink lips and how they look around my dick and I'm completely lost in that train of thought until the one year old climbing on me digs her little toe into my eye.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Philip gasps, looking at his father and Bella with wide blue eyes. "Edward said the baddest word!"

"Edward, please mind your mouth around the children. They're sponges… soaking up everything they hear and see," Renee says as she floats into the room.

"Sorry," I murmur, embarrassed.

"Mmm, cause Philip hasn't heard sooo much worse when Phil takes him to the locker room… or when you guys have your party and everyone is high and wasted," Bella says snidely. I look at her again, surprised to hear her defend me.

"Isabella Marie…" Renee shakes her head, patting the top of her oldest daughter's head before once again leaving the room.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" I say to Phil. He laughs and shrugs, telling me that Bella's right. Philip apparently went through a phase of cursing but now knows that there are 'grown up words' that kids aren't allowed to say.

"Edward! You got to play with Lily! Play the game!" Philip reminds me.

I do as I'm told, not being nearly as rough with Lily but she loves it. She squeals and giggles and jumps on my stomach until I toss her up again. Bella cringes each time I do it, obviously concerned that I'll drop the baby. I won't fucking drop her. But then I almost do and end the game which displeases Lily until she focuses on playing with my shirt. I'm just glad the kid isn't refusing to fucking go near me anymore.

"Daddy, can we play catch like you promised?" Philip gets off Bella's lap and sits on his father's knee.

"Sorry, sport. Not tonight. You have school tomorrow and Mommy and Daddy have an early flight," Phil says, ruffling Philip's hair.

Philip's bottom lip starts trembling and I feel like shit for this kid. All he wants is to play with his dad. From what I can tell, it's not something that happens often. I know the feeling.

"Hey, we'll play tomorrow after school, Philip," I tell him.

"But I wanna play with Daddy!"

"Daddy has to work to make money to buy you toys, so we'll play and when he gets back he'll play, too."

"Bella, will you play with me and Edward? Pleeeaaasseeee?"

Bella scrunches up her nose like playing catch is beneath her. She smoothes her shirt, picking off a piece of imaginary lint.

"I'd love to but I have dance class," Bella says unconvincingly. It confuses me that one minute she seems like a dedicated sister and the next she can't do something simple like play catch for fifteen minutes with this kid.

"Bella probably sucks at catch, it's better off that it's just us," I tell him. Bella's face flushes again and she crosses her arms.

"I'll have you know that I play softball and I'm an excellent pitcher," Bella said.

Jesus, how many activities did this girl do? Why did she feel the need to keep so busy? Was it because she enjoyed it all or was it because she wanted to be kept busy and out of the house?

"No, Bella!" Philip jumps up, pointing at her. "You're not allowed. No girls allowed, right, Edward?"

"Uh, yeah. We'll play when Lily is napping."

Bella scoffs, obviously about to protest when Phil speaks up, "Alright, I think it's time to get ready for bed. Bella, can you find your mom so we can show Edward their routines?"

She huffs again, twisting a strand of hair almost angrily before stomping out of the room. Lily is still sitting on my stomach, playing with one of the buttons on my shirt.

"Philip, it's time to put your toys away and pick out a book for Mommy and Daddy to read to you," Phil told his son. Philip makes a face, not pleased with the task but starts doing it. Phil stands and I do too, struggling a bit because it's kind of hard to move while holding a squirming kid.

"So uh, Edward…" Phil starts awkwardly, digging his hands in his pockets. "Bella… uh… she's had a rough time and she's young. I know she's a pretty girl and I don't know what's—"

"Nothing's going on," I protest, too quickly. And Bella's not just pretty, she's fucking gorgeous.

Phil eyes me and nods, taking Lily from me. I'm so fucking glad he's letting this drop but I have a feeling it'll be brought up again.

The next two hours are spent on baths, arguing over pajamas, bedtime snacks, bedtime stories, protests of bedtime and finally bedtime. I'm dreading doing this on my own tomorrow and I briefly wonder if I can bribe Bella to help me.

Ha, ha. Un-fucking-likely, Cullen. You burnt that bridge pretty fast.

After my own shower, I check my e-mail in bed, wearing just black cotton pajama pants. I'm still concerned about hearing more from James but I also knew silence on his part wasn't always a good thing. Just as I'm about to shoot him one, there's a knock on my door.

Wondering what Renee or Phil would want this late, I get up and opened the door. Who's standing there is shocking. What they're wearing is even more shocking. And fucking hot. Bella, in a tiny white nightgown, curled hair loose around her shoulders, looking like a fucking angel.

Before I could say anything, she had her arms around my neck and her lips on mine.

How the fuck was I gonna resist this?

...

Mike is suspicious. Phil is suspicious. Renee is in her own little world.

**Next up: **does Edward resist Bella? Edward's first day with the kids and more!

(Reviews make me update faster. Promise. )


End file.
